Riddler
The Riddler is a character in Kingdom Come: Deliverance. He is a Wayfarer that wanders the roads of the Sasau region. Henry can bet 5 to solve one of his riddles. Riddles A Round Dinner Table One fine day, the King invites some nobility to his castle. He seats all the company around a round table. After a while, the two ladies Karolina and Sophia notice something interesting. Neither of them is sitting to the left or the right or directly opposite another Lady. The question is, what is the smallest number of people the King might have invited to the castle? * Five. '''The thing to bear in mind is that when an odd number of people sit at a round table, nobody is sitting directly opposite anyone else. '''Priest in a Foreign Land : A certain Priest of Rome set off on a long journey to the mythical land of Prestor John. There he encountered weird and mysterious inhabitants of this foreign land. Once, while cross the river on a boat he decided to count his fellow passengers ... There were fifteen Monopods, one-legged people. There were twelve Acephalics, headless people. There were ten Pigmies, one-cubit tall dwarfs, and also twenty Panottids, beings with lots of ears. How many foreign creatures are on the boat? :* One. '''In fact, the only foreign being on the boat was the Priest of Rome himself. '''The Confused Seamstress : I once knew a certain confused seamstress. She had a big square of cloth, and she cut the corners off so as to make the largest possible circle. But then she realized, the poor soul, that she was supposed to have cut out a square. So she cut out the largest square she could out of the circle. By now she doubted she had enough cloth left and needed to work out how many times bigger the original square was than the new one. :* Twice. The original square is twice the size. If you sketch out how the seamstress did her cutting, you'll see that straight away. The Praying Nobleman : A certain powerful nobleman committed a grave sin and the Bishop set him harsh penance - to pray in the chapel on his knees every day of the week and for at least two hours each time.... The nobleman was very busy and wanted to spend as little time as possible praying, while keeping to the Bishop's edict. How many hours in the week did the nobleman pray? :* Eight. See, the nobleman chose for two hours at a time before and after midnight between Monday and Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, Friday and Saturday, and then another two hours sometime on Sunday. The Farmers and their Field : Three farmers have their cottages around a field they share in common. In the spring, they agree to plant the field together and split the proceeds. Unfortunately, one of the farmers breaks his leg and cannot work. The other two must therefore work more, the first working on the field for five days, and the other for four days. The injured farmer decides to reward his neighbors for the work they did on his part. He wants to divide 9 Groschen between them. The question is, how to divide up the Groschen to make it fair? :* Six and Three. It's crucial that the farmer only pays them for their work on his part of the field. Since it takes three days to sow a third of the field, the first man worked for three days on his share and two days on his neighbours. The second man, therefore, worked three days on his share and one day on the other man's. So the first man deserves twice as much as the second. With nine Groschen to divide up, that splits into six and three. 'The' 10 Candles in the Feast Hall : In the feast hall on the table are ten candles. Suddenly, a gust of wind throws open a window and blows out two candles. A little later another candle goes out. The servant therefore closes the hall window. Now the wind cannot blow out any more. So how many candles can the servant find to relight the following morning in the hall? :* Three. The wind blew out 3 candles the other 7 are completely burnt out the next morning (meaning they will need to new candles). So only 3 candles can be re-lit. The Magic Pouch : There was once a merchant who had a magic pouch. When the merchant put one coin in it and waited overnight, he found two coins in it the next day. So he waited until the following morning, and lo and behold there was now four coins, and the morning after that, there were eight. And so on, and so forth. After sixty days the pouch was completely full. My question is this. In how many days would the pouch have filled up, if the merchant had put in two coins instead of one on the first day? :* Fifty-Nine'.' It may seem that the pouch will fill in only half the time. But in fact you will save only the first day, when the one coin multiplied to become two. Category:Wayfarers Category:Fictional characters Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Bohemians